Differences
by UncontrollableFanGirl
Summary: What if John died instead of Mary in the nursery? This story takes place throughout the boys lives until they get to the present day where they start fighting demons on their own with out the help of their loving mother. (WARNING CURSE WORDS)
1. That Night (22 years ago)

**22 YEARS AGO**

John and Mary Winchester stand, in the nursery, in front of the white cradle which holds their youngest boy Sam. Dean, the oldest stands by watching his parents holding each other, watching Sam snuggle up to a stuffed animal almost the same size as him. Sam is officially 6 months old today.

"Dean, it's getting late. You should go to bed," Mary says looking adoringly at her two sons.

Dean nods and grabs his mother's hand. She walks him down the hallway into his room. The lights, once turned on flicker, a little. Mary and Dean ignore it and walk towards the small twin-bed, Mary picking Dean up.

"What do you think of having a little brother, Dean?" Mary asks cautiously. She knows that if she doesn't talk about Sam the right way, Dean might explode with jealousy.

"He's ok. I just wish he would play with me instead of sleep," Dean replies in that little 4 year old voice that makes you want to squeeze his cheeks.

Mary smiles and lies Dean on the bed. She pulls the covers up kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight, Baby,"

Mary leaves the room, hoping Dean doesn't start to have a temper tantrum, from his parents spending more time tucking in his brother.

Suddenly a blood-curdling scream can be heard from Sam's nursey. Mary races there only to see it in perfect condition. Sam lies in his cradle, half-asleep, looking like an angel. Mary reaches her hand over the bars to touch his cheek when something warm, and dark red, drips onto her hand.

She ignores it at first, not thinking much of it, until another one hits her hand. She looks up to see John stuck to the ceiling, face trapped in scream. Fire starts to erupt from the walls. Mary stands paralyzed by fear in the middle of the room. Dean runs in, seeing the fire, he grabs Sam out of the cradle and drags his mom out of the room.

The house is engulfed in bright yellow, red, and orange, flames, stopping Dean and Mary from going down the stairs. Mary runs into Dean's room, remembering the window. Dean follows her, tears spilling silently out of his eyes.

It takes a few tries before the window opens, but eventually it reveals the outside world. Mary grabs Dean, pulling him towards the window.

"I know this is terrifying, Dean. I know this is going to hurt, but you have to jump out of the window. Try not to land on Sam, if you fall from the impact. And whatever you do, do not land on your head. Do you understand me?" Mary asks, fearful of how this might turn out.

Dean nods and climbs on to the window sill. He looks down at the soft grass, that he has played on with Dad (John) so many times. He closes his eyes, holds Sam tighter, and drops like dead weight out of the window.

The impact of falling hurts, not only Dean's legs, but everywhere. The pain shoots through his legs and into his back. The pain makes Dean fall over, even if it was only a two story fall, Dean twists so he lands on his back, protecting Sam like his mother told him to.

He stands, wincing slightly and limps away from where he landed.

Mary stands at the window still trying to jump over. She is afraid of heights and the thought of jumping out, makes her feel like she's going to throw up. Dean looks up at her, expectantly. She knows she should jump, but, damn does she not want to. As she feels the fire graze her back she jumps. Her arms flail and her legs kick.

She lands on her feet, but falls to her knees almost as soon as she hits the ground. She stands slowly, not showing any pain on her face. She looks at Dean proudly. He deserves better than this.

Mary takes Sam out of Deans arms and walks to the front of the house where a huge firetruck sits and firemen stand, spraying water at the blackened house. Police cars start to line the street and hundreds of people surround the burning house. Stupid people, gawking at other people's loss with out helping them.

Police officers surround the house, talking to the fire fighters, asking if there is a possibility of foul play. The problem is there is no signs of foul play, and no sign that the house could have caught on fire. No fire hazards anywhere, no red flags, absolutey nothing.

The police start to walk towards Mary and her two sons. She flinches away from them, backing up towards the flames. She cannot endure thinking about what had happened, let alone talk about it.

"Ma'am we just want to ask a few questions. It won't take up much time. Ma'am don't go any closer to that fire," they say. Mary shakes her head, but goes no closer to the fire. She worked so hard to get out of the fire and live; she is not going to crawl into it to die.

"I don't want to answer any of your questions. I don't want you people anywhere near me. My home was just burned to the ground! All you people want is to make us relive that toture again! And you people that just came here to watch GET OUT OF MY YARD!" Mary screeches walking up to the bystanders, "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOUR HOUSE BURNED TO THE GROUND, AND EVERYBODY WANTED TO WATCH? HUH? WOULD YOU WANT YOU AND YOUR CHILDREN TO HAVE TO WATCH THEIR FATHER DIE?"

Mary falls to the ground weeping. Dean kneels beside her and wraps his arms around her and Sam. Sam is crying, not knowing whats going on, but knowing something terrible happened. The bystanders walk away as soon as the fire is out, not caring about the family or anything.

"Mommy, you have to be strong," Dean whispers tears dripping on to the ground, "It will all get better soon,"


	2. Dean (17 years ago)

**17 years ago**

Mary stands in the gym, covered in sweat. She has never been athletic or very strong but five years of training and demon hunting have made her strong and agile, smarter. Dean, sometimes, trains with her. He begged her to let him Eventually she gave in. He is 9 now and Sam is 5. Today Dean decided he wanted to stay home. In a way, that made Mary feel better. Like she wasn't forcing him to be a demon hunter, that he actually wanted to do it.

Today Mary found a spirit that lives in the power plant. It has been electrocuting white men, over the age of 25, so far. She is going to "kill" it tonight.

She hears the wolf whistles as she walks to the locker room. Mary doesn't understand why this happens. She is 38 years old, a little too old.

The jog home has to be her favorite part of a work-out. The air is chilly today, and it seems to freeze the sweat on her. There are 8 streets she has to run on to get home. Each one different, interesting, always presenting something new to her.

The first one is the main street, everbody uses it. Shops line the walkways, daring people to enter them. Every kind of shop you can imagine is there. There are clothes stores, game stores, a bakery, loan places, and even a bookstore. Mary tends to get something from the bakery or read some of the books in the book store. She even brings homd games for Sam and Dean once in a while.

The second street is one full of apartment buildings. Each building different, but just as fascinating as the next. One building is bright red, to bring attention to it. Another has a pool in the back.

Before Mary can get home she sees her darling, Dean running with Sam behind him, trying not to step on a crack.

"Mommy! Guess what? I finally perfected a back-flip!" Sam giggles. Dean smiles proudly at his younger brother as if he were the reason Sam accomplished it.

"That's great Sammy! Are you going to run home with Mommy today?"

Sam nods, excited. Sam wants to be a demon hunter just as much as Dean does but, he is still to young. Mary will start training him when he gets to be seven years old. The same age Dean was when he started.

The rest of the jog home was loud and filled with laughter as Dean and Sam joked behind Mary. She found it comforting that they got along so well. It will help them, if they decide to become demon hunters.

"Mom, are you going hunting tonight?" Mary doesn't have to turn around to know that Dean is asking. Dean is the only one who calls her Mom.

"Yes, I need you to take care of Sammy," she replies ,"That also means that you can't steal candy from the candy cabinet."

Dean groans, while Sam squeals his apreciation. Sam can never reach the candy jar so whenever Dean gets in it he shoves it in Sam's face that he has candy.

Since their old home burned down the Winchesters now live in a new one. A big, beautiful house. Mary feels guilty abiut the credit card scams she's been running, but she needs the money to support her children.

The house is a row-house. It's tall stature making up for it's thin body. Dean's favorite part is the back yard, because he can explore. While Sam loves the balcony. Sometimes he just sits up there for hours, watching everything fold out, beneath him. Mary's favorite part however, is the space. she could probably put a training room in her basement if she wanted to.

For the rest of the day, the small family plays games on the game system in the livingroom. Mary tucks in her children and starts to grab everything she needs, mostly salt. She hears small pitter patters coming towards her. She turns around and throws a knife aiming a little to the left of the person. Dean stands in shock. Mary rushes over to him muttering sorry.

"Can I comewith you?" Dean asks. Before Mary can protest he starts to talk again, "Please? It'll help me protect Sammy while your gone and I need to have my first hunt eventually. Please?" he asks even pulling out his puppy dog eyes.

Mary tries to disagree she really, truly does, but Dean ends up coming with her. She hopes to God that Sam will be ok while she's gone.

The drive to the electric plant is not a silent one. Mary explains everything to Dean, how to "kill" spirits mostly. Dean nods along and answers questions, when asked.

Dean was always the perfect child. _He shouldn't have to be_. Mary thought. In a way she was right. Kids weren't supposed to be perfecr. They weren't meant to do everything they were told. Dean somehow managed to be perfect. Most parents would have loved it,until their child became like Dean. He would murder someone if he was told to.

(\-/)

(='.'=)

(")(")0 PAGE BREAK BUNNY

All-in-all the hunt goes extremely well. Dean nor Mary got electrocuted or died. Dean was extremely happy for days after his first hunt. He felt like he could do anything. Maybe he could.


	3. Sam (13 years ago)

**13 YEARS EARLIER**

Sam sits patiently, silently o the balconey. Today is the day. Today is his day. Today he will have his first hunt. To be honest, he's nervous. Hunts are dangerous and sometimes even adults don't come back. Dean always tells him it's okay to be afraid sometimes. He hopes Dean is right.

Sam is nine today and none the less scared of hunting. The fear will probably never go away. Fear of hunting, anyway.

"It's always worth it to see the family we saved happy again. It makes the pain sufferable, bearable. It makes up for the wrong done to us by demons," Mary always said. Sam had watched Dean and Mary hunt before. It seemed terrifying, until they saw the happiness they had caused.

Sam had always wanted be a hunter like the others, but he always thought he was to weak, fearful. He wanted to be strong like Dean and brave like Mary. All he had was genius. He was smart, but that was all he was good for he thought.

He was wrong though. Mary and Dean had needed him on so many accasions; he had saved their lives so many times.

On the other hand Sam wanted to be normal. He wanted to go to college and get a job and be successful, but that would not happen as a demon hunter. He would get married and have kids. Grandma Mary and Uncle Dean would visit him when they passed by. He wanted both. He wanted to be normal but abnormal. He couldn't though it was impossible. Everyone new it to.

Sam sighed as he watched the passersby on the street. Sometimes he made stories about there lives when he got bored. Sometimes he'd see someone steel and scream for Mary to stop it. Sometimes he'd watch all the crime go on and do nothing.

When Sam started doing this Mary thought he was depressed. He wasn't though. He still played with Dean. He had friends that he'd laugh with, leaving a twinkling im his beautiful, brown eyes. He saw food and almost immediatly asked to eat it, if he actually liked it or if it was candy his mother brought home.

Sam just wanted to see it all. He could sit on the balcony for hours, almost as long as Dean could play in the back yard.

To everybody else Sam was a prodigy. He was a straight A+ student, who turned in work early with extra credit attached to it. He was athletic and whatever team he was on in gym, won. He had friends everywhere. He was kind to everyone. Almost perfect.

To himself, he was second best. He could have always ran faster, jumped higher, pulled harder. He was never good enough for himself. He should have been able to finish that test in less time. He should have been nicer to the stranger that passed by. He was not good enough.

"Sam, I know your worried about your first hunt, but everyone gets nervous. Hell, even Dean got nervous!" Mary exclaimed.

Sam surprised to find her behind him, smiled, "I think I'll go talk to him," He said with a boyish grin on his face. Dean, his older brother, was his hero. Unfortunetly it never seemed Dean cared much for Sam. Although, Dean loved Sam immensly.

Sam got to Dean's room and knocked on the door 3 times, clearly and loudly. Dean came out chewing a piece (or 7) of gum.

"What the fuck do you want?" Dean asked. It didn't sound mean, but it was supposed to come out that way. Dean needed to distance himself from Sam incase Sam decided to be normal and not a demon hunter.

"I just wanted to ask if it's normal that I'm scared for my first hunt. I mean Mom said you were scared, but you aren't scared of anything," Sam says shyly, hands folded behind his back, looking sheepishly up at Dean.

Dean's heart melted for Sam. Sam had such blind faith in Dean. He believed Dean could fly and breath fire if he wanted to. That Dean wasn't afraid of anything. Dean was scared though, that maybe Sam wouldn't love him so much anymore, or that Mom (Mary) would pass away sooner than he was ready for.

Dean knelt down in front of Sam so he was a bit smaller than Sam and said, "It's ok to be afraid. I was afraid too. Afterwards I had wondered why I was ever scared at all. I knew mom would have taken care of me. You need to know that Mom and I will take care of you."

Sam smiled and hugged his hero. He raced back to his room to study his notes on the Wendigo they were hunting tonight. He hugged Mr. Fluffles (The stuffed bunny that he would never admit to Deam or Mary that he still had) before leaving the room to go talk to Mary.

Mary stood in the middle of the livingroom; she held three flare guns in her arms. Dean rushed down the stairs as soon as Sam reached her. She gave them each a flare gun.

"Sam, are you ready?" Mary asked.

"I'm ready,"


	4. Dean (8 years ago)

**14 YEARS AGO**

Dean loves her. Everyone can see it. Cassie and him were just meant to be. You could not find one of them, with out the other. Sure they had there fights, but they were over silly things. Most were about who got the last slice of pie. Dean always won that argument.

Dean is 18 now and can do what he wants, yet he refuses to leave town, because of Cassie. If he did move she would go with him.

Cassie, however, does not know about hunting. The Winchester's want to keep it that way. Dean struggles to come up with excuses, as to why he is leaving town, all of a sudden.

Cassie trusts him, though sometimes it's hard. She knows he's keeping something from her, just not what it is.

Mary and Sam adore Cassie. Mary because she's a good kid and is nice to everyone, Sam because his hero, Dean, loves her and if Dean loves her, Sam loves her.

Unfortunetly, Cassie's parents aren't so fond of Dean. He's reckless and not the brightest, sarcastic and a smart-ass and sneaks into her room at night, but Cassie is always talking to them about how amazing he is.

They have a routine now in the morning. Dean wakes up in her bed and leaves before getting caught. He'll leave her a love note or some chocolate, and Cassie will kiss him good-bye, always asking if he could stay five more minutes. Dean will smile and say he'll see her in exactly an hour and look t his watch to check the time.

An hour later he'll knock on her front door, right on time, marked by the second. He'll kiss her good morning and they'll walk to the library, to get books. He'll get a mystery book and maybe a demonology book. She'll get the same mystery book he did and they'll have a competition over who can figure who did it first.

They go to lunch together and eat at a different restraunt every day. Dean will get some kind of pie and then they'll argue over who gets the last slice, Dean winning of course.

In the afternoon Dean will hang out with Sam. Even though they are 4 years apart they get along better than best friends. They even go hunting together.

Cassie, however, hangs out with her friends in the afternoon, sometimes watching movies, or clubbing, but always making sure to stay away from the boys, that might hit on her.

After six months, Dean takes Cassie to there special place, in the park. It's hidden in the woods, where no one can see them.

His hands shake and he's sweating, as he sits across from her, on the knarled tree root, they sit on.

He's nervous; he doesn't know how she'll react. Will she break up with him? Call him crazy? Never speak to him again? Will she except it? Believe him?

He tells her quickly and unintelligble. He repeats himself and looks at her shyly. Dean never thought he would get shy in the presence of a girl, but Cassie is different. She makes his heart beat faster, when she touches him, makes his breathe shake, when she comes close.

She looks at him a split second, before laughing her head off.

"If you wanted to break-up with me, you could have just said so!" She yells tears leaking from her eyes.

He tries to tell her, he does, but everytime he tries she denies him the chance to explain.

She calls him crazy and a bastard, before running away, leaving him for what felt like forever. This was the first time Dean ever hated hunting. Despised it, loathed it, with a passion.

He runs after her. Tripping, not being able to see from the tears that stung his eyes.

He came home that night, slamming the door behind him, as he stomped into his room. He screamed into his pillow. Sam came into his room to comfort him. It didn't work, because all Dean could think about was how Cassie wouldn't ever smile ay him again, or kiss him, or crinkle her nose, in that cute way, when she got annoyed.

Dean didn't hunt for two weeks. On his first hunt after the break-up, he did alone. He didn't make it home. He was electrocuted and Cassie saved him, after hearing a distressed phone call from him, saying that he loved her, and where he was, so the police could pick up his body.

Cassie didn't call the police, she drove to him as fast as she could. He was alive when she got there, but barely breathing, when the ambulance arrived. They took him to the hospital, Cassie traveling behind them.

Dean woke up a few days later, turning over to see Cassie looking at him, with tear-filled eyes. She begged for him to forgive her. The begging was unnessessary though, he forgive her the minute she ran away from him two weeks ago.

They hugged and kissed and talked about the two weeks, in which they weren't together. Both locked themselves in their room, but only Dean went on a hunt.

That's when Cassie decided she wanted to help, that she would hunt too. Dean disagreed at first, worried about her safety, but realized it would be better if she could defend herself. It took her a year before she could hit a bulls eye on a target, with a gun. She was amazing at throwing knives and making plans. Sam and her would sometimes sit and plan for days, for hundreds of different creatures. Dean and Cassie would train relentlessly.

Years went by and eventually Cassie was as good as Mary, herself. She would always hunt with Dean if Sam had not come, and would never leave Dean's side. Everyone knew about the bond those two shared.

Dean and Cassie were in love.

**Hey! I'm not sure if I should continue this story. I don't feel like it's good enough. Give me a review whether I should continue or not.**


End file.
